


Shut Up and Drive

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Impala, Car Sex, Driving, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fast & Furious Sam, Impala, Impala Sex, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sam Driving Impala, Shameless Smut, Vacation, surprise blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader tries to calm Sam’s nerves since they are running late to the airport</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Drive

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of Tumblr user @faith-in-dean Franzi’s Writing Challenge for May. The topic was vacation and my prompt was “I told you this was a bad idea.” I was inspired by Sam’s BAMF Fast & Furious driving in the latest episode because I am Sam trash.

It was going to be your first vacation as a couple and you decided to buy some plane tickets. You figured that time would be better spent on a quick plane trip across the country, instead of trudging through the same road trip scenery. The cheapest flight was scheduled a little too early in the morning. Although Sam raised some concern, you were confident that you’d be on top of it. For the most part, your organizational skills were impeccable but you just forgot one small detail - to set the alarm.

Thankfully, Sam was an early riser and you already had the bags packed and ready to go. It should’ve been a quick drive to the airport, but it didn’t start out as a pleasant one.

“ **I told you this was a bad idea**!” Sam shouted as he rushed to the driver’s seat.

“Sorry, I forgot to set the alarm,” you apologized as you tossed the bags in the car and scrambled to the passenger side.

As he rushed onto the highway, you attempted to soothe his unease, “just relax Sam, we’ll get there in time.”

Sam’s focus on the road was relentless. His pink lips pursed as he expertly weaved in and out of lanes. His tense, broad shoulders and arms flexed as he turned the steering wheel with his strong, firm hands.

He was just driving, but he looked so fucking hot. How did he make something as simple as driving look so goddamn sexy? Perhaps your early morning libido was still in high gear, but more likely it was just the fact that Sam was sexy when he did anything.

A morning blowjob would be the perfect thing right now, especially with Sam driving just added another level of challenging fun. It would be a win-win situation to help him calm his nerves and satisfy your craving.

Besides, breakfast is the most important meal of the day, right?

You unbuckled your seat belt and moved closer to him.

“What are you doing?” He asked as he caught you from the corner of his eyes.

“Shhh, baby, just relax and keep driving,” you hushed. You leaned down, massaging his crotch while you undid his pants, and pulled out his cock. Even at rest, Sam’s cock was something to marvel at; his shaft was long and had a thick girth. You licked your lips as you took his velvety, smooth cock in your hand and started to stroke him until he grew harder.

“Wha… oh… oh my g-,” Sam began stammering as you gave a long lick to the side of his shaft, up to the head. It was always a delight to hear him affected by you. His stiffening cock against your tongue felt so good.

When your tongue swirled around the tip of his cock Sam shuddered, placing a hand on the back of your head and the car jumped forward in acceleration.

“Sam!” You scolded, pulling away and worried he wasn’t paying any attention to the road.

“Sorry, sorry,” Sam apologized as he placed both hands on the wheel once again.

“Shut up and drive,” you giggled still stroking him slowly, “and hands on the wheel at all times.”  
You heard turning signals and as the car slowed down it was obvious he got onto the slower lane, giving you the opportunity to finish what you started.

After licking your lips you wrapped them around the head of his cock and remained there as you heard Sam stifle a moan. It was important to let him get used to the feeling. You didn’t want to shock any more than you already had since he was still on the road. Instead you went slow, giving him slow, long strokes with your hand grasped around him and languidly dipped your tongue into his slit. He tasted fresh, like a mix of soap and a slight musk that could only be described as Sam.

Feeling his cock fully erect in your mouth only enticed you to go further as you gripped the base and slid your slick lips down his shaft. Sam groaned in appreciation when the tip of his cock almost reached the back of your throat. You pulled back up, making sure you had a firm suction as you pulled away until you heard him grunt, and kept going at a slow pace to see how deep you could take him.

As far as you could tell Sam was enjoying your ministrations. He kept panting, but still remained focus at the task at hand. How he could keep determined under pressure is one of the reasons why he’s such a good hunter. Also, it was one of the reasons why you wanted to take him in your mouth while he was driving. You knew he could take it, but you loved driving him over the edge so he would succumb to the pleasure.

You let out a small purr before you began bobbing your head up and down triggering Sam to make the best strangled noises. Hearing him pooled a heat between your legs; you loved knowing you were so good at getting him off. When you started to hollow out your cheeks, Sam began to breathe sharply. You could only imagine how sexy he looked with his chest heaving and his lips beginning to snarl.

“I’m gonna come baby,” he panted, feeling his balls grow heavy and tight. He didn’t know how much more he could handle as he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

“Mmmmmhmmmm,” you hummed in response, hoping that the vibration would coax his release as you began stroking him faster.

With a labored groan and teeth bared Sam climaxed, his orgasm rippled through him as you squeezed the base of his cock. He came, still pulsing, in your mouth, which you eagerly swallowed. You continued to swirl your tongue around his cock as his breathing calmed.

Moments after, you nonchalantly pulled back to adjust him back in his pants and returned to your passenger seat.

After putting on your seat belt, you turned to him and winked, “are we there yet?”


End file.
